Mama Lucy and Daddy Gajeel
by SMAK101
Summary: Lucy and Gajeel go on a mission and come back with a little suprise. But Its even more than the guild thinks! Galu, cause i just love that shipping
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she looked at the request board. There just wasnt any good jobs to do.

She wanted to go on a solo mission without having Natsu go ballistic and ruin everything so that she only got half, (if lucky) of the reward.

"HEY LUCE! Lets go on a mission!" Natsu yelled to the blond from the middle of a brawl that he had started.

Lucy sighed and looked at her best friend, "Sorry Natsu but i uh... have to go on a solo mission so i can... work on my novel,"

Natsu smiled and waved it off, "Okay Luce! Me and Happy will just go on a mission alone! We can get some training in for the next Grand Magic Games!,"

"Thats right. Grand magic games are in a couple weeks huh?" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Natsus right Lucy, You can get some training in on your solo mission as well," Erza said from the table just a few feet away.

Lucy sweat dropped, "How long have you been there?"

Erza looked at her confused, "I was here when you came in,"

Lucy shook her head and turned to te request board once again.

"Hey Lucy! I have a mission that you would be prefect for!" Mira said from the bar.

Lucy sighed and walked over to the barmaid, "I guess itll be better than the others on the board,"

Mira smiled, and Lucy couldnt help but think it had an evil glint to it, "Okay! So heres the paper!"

She handed Lucy the request and she read it,

**Monster on loose. extremely dangerous, Has large wings and breaths fire. **

**Come at night then disappears.**

**Reward- 480,000 J**

**WARNING**

**might be dragon, seen useing some kind of magic with stars**

Lucy looked at Mira, "Mira, you do know that this is an S class mission right?"

Mira smiled innocently, "Of course Lucy! But Master said it would be best if you went because your the only one with any education on stars. He said you will have to take a dragon slayer with you in case its a dragon though,"

Lucy sighed. The reward was pretty good, but it was a dragon! She wouldn't be able to handle that? She woudl only be a burden for whoever went with her.

She sighede again, "Fine Ill go. I better get Natsu so we can go,"

Mira looked at her apologetically, "Oh Lucy, Im sorry to say that Natsu had just left with Happy on a mission when you were talking with Erza,"

"Well who else will go? I guess Wendy can..." Lucy looked around for the smallest dragon slayer but couldnt find her.

"Wendy and Lisanna went on a mission yesterday and wont be back for a couple days. Laxus went with the Thunder God Tribe to defeat some dark guild. The only dragon slayer left is Gajeel," Mira said. Both she and Lucy glanced at the sulking dragon slayer.

"I still cant belive Levy chose Jet over Gajeel. Who knew right?" Lucy said still in awe.

Mira cried anime style, "And i had a cute couple name for them! GALE! GALE!"

Lucy sweat dropped at her friend and pat her on the back, "Its okay Mira. Im sure you have many other couple names to think about,"

Mira seemed to perk up at that, "Thats right! I heard you and Natsu talking the other day. When were you going to tell me that he had a crush on my baby sister?"

Lucy smiled and scratched her head, "Yeah well... He knew you would try to help them get together and he wanted to do it himself. he might seems stupid but honestly, hes really intelligent. Im supposed to be giving him tips on what to say to a girl. Please dont do anything,"

Mira stood with hearts in her eyes, "Just think! White haired onyx eyed babies! Or pink haired blue eyed babies! so KAWIIIIII! NALI! NALI! NALI!... Wait, are you okay with this?"

Lucy looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Mira looked kind of sheepish which was weird, even for her, "Well i always assumed you and Natsu liked each other and would eventually get together,"

Lucy looked at her, then burst out laughing, "You are so funny Mira! Me? And Natsu? You have got to be kidding me!"

Lucy was laughing so hard now that the people in the guild looked at her with concern while she fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Lucy, im serious. Everyone here thought you and Natsu were a thing," Mira said confused at her laughing.

Lucy took a deep breath and sat on a stool, "Listen Mira, I love Natsu. But as a brother. Hes my best friend, But he drives me crazy too much for me to ever be 'with' him. Lisanna is way better suited for him anyway,"

Mira looked at her cautiously, "There isnt anyone it you like? You have to like someone,"

Lucy shook her head, "No, i dont like anyone. There are people i find attractive and would date, but that doesnt mean i 'like' them. I dont like people. I either love or be attracted to,"

"But Lu-chan! I thought you liked-" Lucy glared at the bluenett who had just appeared out fo nowhere along with Erza, Cana and Juvia.

"When did you guys get here?" Lucy asked confused.

Cana shrugged, "We heard something about you liking someone and wanted to know who,"

Lucy face palmed at her fellow guild mates.

"So Lucy, if you dont like anyone who do you find 'attractive'," Erza asked still holding a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Love=rival better not think Gray-sama is attractive! Juvia will have to drown Love-rival," Juvia said eyeing Lucy wearily.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Well i guess there are a lot of guys im attracted to," The girls waited in anticipation for Lucy to continue her sentence, "And i dont feel like saying them all right now. So, i will see you girls later, i have to go and ask a certain iron dragon slayer to go on a mission with me,"

As she walked away towards the gloomy Gajeel she heard the squeals of her friends.

"I bet Lucy finds Gajeel attractive!" Mira said happily.

"They would be cute together," Cana said taking a swing of her alcohol.

"I just hope she doesnt break his heart... He might look tough but inside hes a big glass cup ready to break at anytime," Levy said sadly.

"Well, Juvia is happy that Love-rival doesnt like Gray-sama," Juvia said.

Lucy shook her head at their craziness and kept on towards the back of the guild where Gajeel and his exceed Lily were sitting.

She took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"Hello, Lucy-san. I would like for you to join us but im afraid Gajeel isnt in the best of moods right now," Lily said concerned.

Lucy smiled, "Hello Lily and i just have a question to ask Gajeel,"

Gajeel looked at her with a bored expression, "Fuck off Bunny girl,"

Lucy winced but shook it off and smiled, "Well i guess if you dont want to take this **S-class Mission**, that might involve **Dragons**, fine by me... Maybe i can get Master to let me have a dragon slayer from another guild come and help me out,"

Gajeel looked at her with interest now, "What do you man? dragons?"

Lucy smiled knowing she had him, hook, line, and sinker, "Well Gajeel, There is a dragon-like creature terrorizing a town. It calls for someonme with knoledge on stars,a nd a dragon slayer. Master thought i would be good for it, but it seems all the dragon slayers are gone on missions. All except you. I just thought it would be a good idea for you to get out and hit something,"

Lily looked at the blond amused. It seemed like she knew exactly what to say to get Gajeel to do what she wanted.

"Whats the reward?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

Lucy smiled, "480,00 J. I only need about half of that for my rent. Plus Maybe you can help me train for the GMG's coming up,"

Before Gajeel could say something Lily spoke, "Well Lucy-san, I think it would be lovely if you let us join you. Gajeel does need to get out of the guild, and i think you are just the person to help him get back on his feet,"

Lucy smiled at the exceed. he was just so Cute! and polite, and sweet, she couldnt help but grab him and hug him squealing, "So KAWIIIIII!"

Lucy smiled in her arms. He like it.

Gajeel looked at her like she was high, "What the hell bunny girl? Drop my cat!"

Lucy pouted and released Lily, much to his dislike, "Jeez Gajeel, you just jealous no one had ever fawned over you like they do over Lily,"

Gajeel scoffed at her, "Like i give a fuck what people think of me,"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh, We ALL know that Gajeels. Anyway, meet me at the trains station tomorrow at 9 o'clock,"

"We will be there Lucy-san," Lily said with a cute smile. It took all Lucy had not to grab him and squeeze him to death.

She waved to her guild mate saying good bye and walking to her apartments to get ready fro the mission the next day.

_**soooo... what do you think? I have a really good idea for this story. **_

_**please R&R tell me what you think so far!**_

_**september ends~siyera**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel stood at the train station waiting for the blond celestial mage to come. He was still gloomy about what had happened with Levy.

He he thouhgt she was his mate. The person he was supposed to be with for the rest for his life, but apparently he was wrong.

Levy loved Jet. And why shoudlnt she? She was good friends with him. he could actually talk to her about things she liked. He was nice and good looking, so why not?

Gajeel sighed just as a certain blond ran up to them out of breath, "Sorry, i woke up late. I forgot Happy broke my alarm clock the other day,"

Gajeel just grunted and walked away while Lily spoke to the blond.

He diddnt know why he decided to take the mission with the girl. She was Levys best friend. Plus he couldnt even handle standing near her without thinking about what he had done in the past.

He hated how back then he was so ruthless and diddnt care who he hurt. Fairytail had helped him see how much nakama and friends matter.

The only person he had ever really been close to was Metalicana. He tried to get close to Levy and that backfired in his face. Now all he had was Lily.

He decided that he was going to lock himslef away. He already had the look to it now he had to have the personality to it.

He stood right outside the train door and turned green just looking at it. God he hated trains.

"Gajeel? Are you okay?" Lucy asked him resting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

He shrugged it off and tried to hold back the urge to vomit while he stepped on the train with Lucy and Lily following him.

He led them to a compartment where he sat down and looked out the window while the train started to move. He turned green once again and groaned. He REALLY hated trains.

Lucy looked at Lily worriedly who just shrugged and snuggled into her leg. falling asleep between her leg and the window.

Lucy bit her lip and looked at Gajeel once again. He caught her glance and sneered at her before he covered him n=mouth to keep from vomiting everywhere.

Lucy sighed and grabbed his arm pulling him next to her, "What the he-"

"Shut up and lay down," Lucy said. he obliged to sick to argue. She laid his head in her lap and started to play with his hair.

"What the fuck Bunnygirl?" Gajeel asked. His motion sickness had subsided incredibly. he diddnt know why.

"Well, usually when i go on missions with natsu he says this helps him. It soothes him i guess," Lucy said with a smiled combing through his hair with her fingers.

Gajeel sighed on content. he couldnt help but admit that it felt good. he smell was nice and he had a great view of her breasts, so he wasnt complaining.

She started to massage his head while she hummed a soft tune lulling the dragon slayer to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy had fallen asleep with the two males when she was woken up by a voice coming from the lacrima speaker, "We will be in Hallsinville in five minuets, please get your bags and be ready for departure,"

"Hey, Gajeel, Lily, wake up, we are making it to Hallsinville soon," Lucy said gently shaking the two awake.

"Ugg, bunny girl, dont wake me up until the trains stopped," Gajeel grumbled as he kneel to the ground after she had pushed him off her lap.

She stood completely oblivious to the groaning dragon slayer. She ran to the window as they pulled up to the train station.

The town looked completely deserted.

"Whrer is everyone?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Im not sure but we should find out. Come on Lucy-san, we have to get off the train. Come on Gajeel," Lily said grabbing the dragon slayers bags while the blond grabbed hers.

They all eventually made it off the train and started to walk down a road straight to the house in the middle of the town.

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked looking around. No one was in view. That was wierd. "Is this the right town Bunny girl?"

Lucy sighed at the nick name but nodded, "Yeah, this is where the tickets that came with the request was stationed,"

The trio made it to the door and Lucy knocked on it. They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple minuets before Lucy raised her hand to knock again, but at that exact moment the door opened making her almost hit the person in the face.

"A-Are you here t-to take c-care of the m-m-monster?" The person asked. It was a man in his mid forties with a little beard and a terrified expression on his face.

Lucy nodded completely in business mode, "Yes sir, we are Lucy Gajeel, and Lily from Fariytail. We came because of your request,"

The man nodded and motioned for them to come in.

Once they were in the man slammed the door shut and turned to them calming down a bit since the door was shut, "Im so glad you are here. I thouhgt that we would never be able to come out of our houses! So let me get to the details, we dont know what it is just that it can shoot stars at whoever gets too close to the cave its in, and that is has wings and is about as big and a large bull... About stands at the size of the door and is quite slim...(think of toothless from how to train your dragon) Please take care of it as fast as you can. We have shipments coming in and we cant afford to be any later! Your reward will be doubled if you can defeat it by the end of the day,"

The trio took a miunet to take i all the information. Lucy nodded her head with a look of determination, "Sir, i promise that we will defeat the monster as fast as we can, and a celestial spirit mage ALWAYS keeps her promise,"

The man smiled thankfully, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Im so happy. Now off you go, i dont want to keep you from your job any longer,"

He then shoved the three out and slammed the door. They stood there looking at each other.

"Well, he was..." Lily started.

"Weird?" Lucy offered.

"Shit ball crazy?" Gajeel said completely serious.

Lucy stifled a giggle and started to walk.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going Bunnygirl?" Gajeel asked running to catch up with her fast pace, Lily flying above them.

"Im going to that cave that the 'monster' is in. i really believe it might be a dragon. Man too bad Natsu was out. he will be so mad when i tell him i found a dragon," Lucy said with a laugh.

Gajeel smirked at the thought of the angry Salamander, "That will be funny, Gihi,"

They walked in silence as they neared a cave that they assumed was the cave the monster was in.

"Okay, so whats the plan?" Lily asked landing on Lucys head without her minding. Gajeel couldnt help but think they looked... right. Like Lily belonged with the blond. If that made any sense.

"I was thinking we go in quietly not to startle it so we can see what we are up against. The we attack full force. Who knows how strong it is," Lucy said confidently.

Gajeel looked at her impressed. He knew she was the brains of Salamanders group, but he diddnt think she could think of a strategy that fast.

"Sounds goos. Gajeel?" Lily asked the zoned out dragon slayer who shook his head and grunted in agreement.

"Okay lets go. and try to be quiet," Lucy said as they walked inside the cave.

it was really dark. No one could see but Gajeel could smell. He followed his nose while Lucy look out a tiny lacrima flashlight and turned it on pointing it to the ground.

They started to walk till they heard growling noises.

They hid behind a rock while they took in their surroundings.

It wasnt as dark anymore because the top of the cave looked as if it was the night sky illuminating everything. Lucy looked around and noticed a large thing near the far wall.

She moved her head and got a better look at it.

It was beautiful. It was about as big as the man had said and was while with white, black, and blue scales on it. It looked so cute. Lucy noticed its eyes were closed. it must be sleeping.

"Gajeel, I think its a dragon," She whispered to her side not looking at who she was speaking to.

When he diddnt reply she looked over and saw his spot empty with a just as confused looking Lily. Lucy panicked and looked around to find the Iron Dragons layer walking boldly up to the dragon tapping it with is foot.

Slowly the dragons eyes opened revealing a beautiful green color. Lucy was mesmerized. It was beautiful.

"Hey you! Do you know Metalicanna, Igneel, or Grandinee?" he aksed without and emotion.

The dragon just stared at Gajeel examining the dragon slayer with its large eyes.

just then Lucys feet thought its be a good time to trip her making jher fall on her fcae in front of both the dragon and the dragon slayer. catching boths attention.

"Ow~" Lucy complained rubbing her head.

The dragon tilted its head. It watched as Lucy stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up and saw The dragon staring at her. She started to freak out and sent a panicked look to Gajeel who smirked.

"Uh..." Lucy said gulping.

Gajeel laughed, "Dont worry Bunny girl the dragons just a baby. It was probably just scared of the towns people,"

Lucy looked confused the looked at the dragon who was now next to her smelling her and circling her with wide curious eyes.

It stood up i front of her, towering over her by two feet at the least. It looked only about a few inches taller than Gajeel. It opened its mouth and Lucy would have sworn it was smiling at her.

She smiled and held out her hand trying to pet it. It closed its eyes and leaned in to the touch and purred at the contact. Lucy giggled and pet the dragon while Gajeel watched with a raised eyes brow and Lily looked on smiling.

Suddenly the dragon started to shimmer and glow. when the light disappeared a little boy no older than sic years older stood in front of her. He came up to her waist, and had blond hair with black and white highlights. He had piercing green eyes and wore a white shirt with blue shorts. Lucy couldnt hold in her craziness and grabbed the boy hugging him.

"OMG! YOUR SO KWAIIIII!" Lucy said hugging him. He blushed but other than that diddnt seem bothered and hugged her back.

"Hi pretty lady. Im Draco, celestial dragon. I this many!" He held up six fingers.

Lucy smiled, "Hello Draco, im Lucy, That is Gajeel and the pretty kitty over there is Lily. We are mages of Fairytail,"

The boy tilted his head, "Mage? Fairytail?"

Lucy giggled, but nodded, "Yes, that means that we can use magic!"

Draco smiled widely, "So can I! That mean im mage too?!"

Lucy looked at the two males watching them, "I guess so... You said you were a dragon right? A celestial one? What are you doing here?"

The boys smile disappeared and he looked down, "I hatched in cave and stayed here till Bigger dragons come get me,"

Lucy looked at him sympathetically, "Well, Draco im sorry but all the dragons disappeared a couple years ago. Your the only one left,"

Dracos eyes widened, "But.. But whos' gonna be my mama and papa?"

Lucy saw tears start to form in his eyes and hugged him, "I guess... i will. Ill be Auntie Lucy okay? Ill watch over you till the other dragons get back okay?"

Draco looked at her and smield sweetly, "o-okay... And can he be my daddy?"

He pointed towards Gajeel who stood there wide eyed. Lucy looked at him, "Uhh... sure," She said slowly making the boy smiled even bigger.

"YAY! Now i have a family!" Draco said happily jumping up and walking over to Gajeel looking up at the tall man, "Him Uncle Gajeel!"

Gajeel stared at him silently. The boy stared back till Gajeel gave up and looked away. Draco ignored this and walked over to Lily.

Lily waved to the boy, "Hello Draco, Im Pantherlily, but everyone calls me Lily,"

Draco picked Lily up under the armpits looking at him arms length, "He cute cat!"

Lily looked at the kid like he was crazy, "im sorry to have to correct you Draco, but im not cute,"

Lucy giggled, "oh come on Lily you know you adorable!"

Lily blushed and the boy hugged the exceed to his chest and looked towards the two mages, "I go home with you,"

He started to walk out the cave with Lily leaving the two mages behind. They looked at each other then ran after the boy.

_**and now they have met Draco! Hes sooo cute! OMG! Hes going to be their kid. What i mean is that he is a kid who thinks of Gajeel and Lucy as his mom and dad, which makes them have to take care of him. of course everyone at the guild will love him and Mira will have a field day, But do they tell everyone that hes a dragon? pr do they keep it a secret and say he has a special magic?**_

_**You will have to find out!**_

_**Merry St. hallowmas~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

The trek back to town wasnt so hard. Lucy told Gajeel to take Draco and Lily to the Train while she got their reward.

She watched them walk off. Draco was talking and asking questions while Gajeels got annoyed and Lily had to keep apologizing for Gajeels behavior.

She shook her heada nd knocked on the door. The man looked surprised that they had finished so quickly. He then kept to his word and gave her 960000 J. he thanked her repeatedly and she couldnt wait to get away from the weird man.

She walked to the train and got to the booth that Gajeel, Draco, and Lily were sitting in. It was the same one that they came in. She sat next to Draco who snuggled up to her while Lily snuggled on te other side.

Soon both were asleep while Gajeel was trying to keep his groans at a minimum.

Lucy looked at him sympathetically, "Sorry Gajeel, I would let you rest in my lap but Dracos already took that,"

Gajeel glared at the little boy but his glare softened when he saw the content look on the boy dragons face. He sighed and tried to hold in his pains.

The ride home was quiet. Gajeel eventually fell asleep, while Lily and Draco hadnt woken up at all. Lucy sat there while her feet fell asleep and she looked out the window trying to fall asleep but unable to.

"We acre coming up to Magnolia station," A voice rang through the train. Lucy smiled and saw the familiarity outside. She gently shook Lily and Draco awake.

"Hey guys, we are almost to the station," She said and inwardly squealed t the boy who rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely, "Ready to see our guild?"

The boy nodded still drowsy.

"Gajeel wake up," Lily said shaking the dragon slayer who groaned right when the train lurched getting in the station.

"Thank god its over. I really fucking hate trains," He grumbled as they got their stuff and walked off the train.

The Town was busy and filled with people all busy with their own things to do.

Lucy held Dracos hand while Lily flew in the air and Gajeel stalked behind them as they wove through the crowd towards their guild.

Lucy tried to ignore the many cat whistles she got and the girls fawning over Gajeel and Draco. Draco smiled and waved to everyone. He seemed so happy skipping along next to Lucy who smiled at his excitement.

Lucy saw the guild just up ahead and walked to the doors.

Just as she was going to open the doors she froze. How would the guild react if they came in with a kid? What would they do when they found out he was a dragon?

Draco looked up at her with confusion on his cute face, "Mama Lucy are you okay?"

Lucy looked at him with a smile, "Yes Draco, im fine im just thinking,"

Draco smiled happy that she was okay, "Well come on then! Draco see were Mama Lucy and Daddy Gajeel work!"

He ran out of Lucys grasp and opened the door.

The whole guild, who most looked to be in the middle of a brawl, had frozen and looked at the little boy at the door.

Lucy sweat dropped as she ran inside after the boy, Gajeel and Lily hot on her heels.

"Draco! Dont run off!" Lucy scolded the boy.

The multicolored haired boy looked at her apologetically with a blush on his face and said, "Sorry mama Lucy, Draco wont do it again. I was excited!"

Lucy looked at him but ended up smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair, "Its okay just dont do it again okay?"

Draco nodded, "Daddy Gajeel! Show me your and mama Lucys home!"

Gajeel shook his head, "No way kid. Bunny girl and I dont share a house anyway,"

Draco looked confused, "But how are we supposed to be a family without living together?"

Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other till they heard a big "EHHHHH!" From the mages in the guild.

Lucy jumped. She had completely forgot they were there, "Oh hey guys, were back,"

The whole guild in shock just stood where they were till Mira walked over smiling. Lucy shivered at the smile, "So Lucy, what exactly happened on that mission?"

Lucy laughed and tried to walk backwards but ran into a body. She looked up and saw the expressionless face of Gajeel, "Listen Demon, Nothin' happened on the damn mission. We just saved the fuckin' kid. we are watchin' over 'im till his family come the fuck back,"

"GAJEEL! Dont talk like that in front of a kid!" Lucy gasped grabbing Draco and covering his ears.

"I already said it so coverin' his ears wont help Bunny girl," Gajeel said rolling his eyes.

"Well next time be morte careful. We dont want him growing up like you," Lucy replied hugging the boy to her body.

"And whats so wrong with me?" Gajeel asked getting closer to her.

Lucy let go of the boy and walked up to him and said, "Oh lets see, You are rude, you have no manners, your language, You are rugged, your handsome, your a pain in the neck, your annoying your-"

"Aww, they're fighting like an old married couple," Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"Lucy and Gajeel both look at Mira annoyed, "NO WE ARE NOT!" They bothe yelled. They sent each other mean glares.

Lucy started to walk towards the bar with Draco following like a puppy.

The guild had went back to normal. Everyone was talking about Lucy, Gajeel and the kid.

She sat on a stool and Draco sat next to her with a cheeky smile on his face.

Mira was once again behind the bar, "So you have to tell me everything that happened and why you have a kid with you. I cant wait to see Natsu's face when he gets back from his mission. And how did you finish the mission so fast? Did you find out what that monster was..."

Lucy was giving her a look as to stop talking. Sh glanced worriedly at Draco who seemed oblivious stacking some shot glasses on the bar.

"Yeah Lucy, whereed the kid come from? you were only gone for what? eightnine hours? Last time i knew it took nine months to give birth, plus five years for a kid his age to get to where he is now," Cana said sitting to the other side of Lucy.

"Lu-chan he is soo cute!" Levy went all fangirl over the boy who basked in the attention he was getting from the girls.

"Yes Lucy, how did you get this boy? Did something happen? do i have to step in?" Erza asked seriously.

Lucy sweat dropped at her friends, "No guys, Just let me speak okay?" They nodded and Lucy saw the rest of the guild, or at least who was there at the moment get closer to hear too, "Well the mission was easy. We defeated the monster and found this cutie along the way. He was left by... his family. So i told him id take care of him till they come back to get him. Though im not sure when that will be. I dont know why hge calls me mama though. I told him to call me auntie Lucy,"

Draco who decided to listen in as well said, "Well thats because you'll be my mommy from now on! And Gajeels daddy! We can be a happy family! i wouild really like that. Plus you and daddy Gajeel are the firsts ones ive seen since ive hatched,"

Lucy's eyes widened when he said that.

Mira looked at Lucy confused, "Hatched?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly with sweatr on her brow. She looked to Gajeel for help but he was just sitting by with a smirk as if to say, 'Hey you brought this on yourself'. she sighed and asked Mavis for help/.

"Well you see..." She let that 'see' run out long to by herself time. She decided that she just ahd to tell them. Its better they found out now than in the future, "When i said i found him i meant..."

"WERER BACK!" The doors banged open just as Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, the thunder god tribe all walked in, "Whats going on?" Natsu asked noticing everyone crowded around the bar.

The crowd made way for the group. They froze when they saw Lucy sitting there with a kid.

"LUCE! Whos that!?" Happy asked flying over to them while the rest walked to her.

Lucy sweat even more, "Umm Happy? This is Draco. I found him on a mission with Gajeel,"

"When did you go on a mission with iron fcae?" Natsu asked.

"Well Master had a mission he thought would be good for me and a dragon slayer, but all the dragon slayers were gone except Gajeel. We just got back," Lucy explained.

Natsu walked towards the boy with a blank expression. he sniffed the boy and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

Draco looked at him confused, "Mama lucy? Whys he got pink hair? And whys he smell like Igneel-sama?"

Everyone froze staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"You know Igneel? Where is he?!" Natsu asked loudly making the boy cover his ears.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the boy and spoke soft words to him. She looked at Natsu and gave him thae look that said to quiet down, "Thats what i was about to say when you all interrupted me with your Grand entrance,

"Gajeel and I were sent on a mission to get rid of a monster who resembled a dragon. They wanted someone who knew about stars and Master chose me and said for me to take a dragon slayer. The only one who was here was Gajeel. Once we got there we found the monster..." Lucy trailed off.

Gajeel sighed annoyed at her making this longer than it needs to be, "What bunny girls tryin' ta say is that the monster was a dragon. It hateched after the dreagons all disappeared. The dragon then turned into the kid. Hes the celestial dragon,"

The guild now looked even more shocked.

"So you mean... That he, this little adorable boy, is a dragon?" Levy asked slowly.

Lucy smiled, "Yes? But he was left by all the dragons. so im watching him till the dragons come back. whenever that is,"

Draco smiled and announced, "And dont forget Daddy Gajeel Mama Lucy!"

Lucy face palmed while Gajeel paled.

"Daddy gajeel?" Natsu asked laughing his ass off.

Draco looked at the fire dragon slayer confused, "Whats funny?"

Lisanna smacked Natsu in the back of the head, "Baka!"

Natsu pouted and rubbed his head.

"So your watching him? Thats so sweet," Wendy said walking over to the younger boy, "Hi im Wendy, Sky Dragon slayer. How do you know our dragons if you werent born till they left?"

"Hi Wendy! Im Draco, Celestial Dragon! Im this many!" He held up six fingers, "And Draco knows cause he is dragon and is born knowing all dragons in here,"

He pointed to his multi colored head.

"If your a dragon then how are you a human boy?" Laxus asked with his arms crossed.

Draco looked at him and stepped near Lucy, "Its okay, he wont hurt you hes just scary looking naturally," She told him making him relax a little.

She earned a glare from the lighting dragon slayer and laughs from some guild members.

Draco smiled when he heard the laughing and said, "I like being like this. Mama Lucy can carry me like this!"

Just then he jumped in Lucys arms without any warning making her fall to the ground from his weight.

"mama! Im sorry!" Draco yelled worriedly and had tears forming i his eyes.

Lucy sat up and looked at him. Worry took over her face as she hugged him, "Its okay Draco, your too Kwaii for me to get mad at, You just caught me off guard. Why dont you change into your dragon from for these nice people?"

Draco looked at her and wiped his eyes nodding.

He then moved away from her and a shine and glimmer took over him, and once again, instead of a boy standing there stood a little dragon the sice of a cow.

Everyones eyes widened in suprise. He was beautiful. Even more than before since the light in the guild shimmered off his colorful scales.

He smiled to them.

"Just what is going on here!?" A loud booming voice broke through the crowd. Everyone's heads turned towards the doors once again and saw none other than Master Macarov.

_**thanks for the reviews btw Im sorry about all the spelling errors. Ive fixed the ones in the other two chapters and im from now on doing to do a spelling check on the website. You see i write these on word pad cause i a poor person and cant afford Microsoft word gihi,.**_

_**Plus i have really small hands... cause im just rally small... i mean i can fit in size 2 in the children's section at Payless. But back to the point. My hands are small and i sometimes hit the wrong keys or dont hit the key i wanted an dit messes it up. Plus my mind is too fast and my hands cant keep up. **_

_**But ill try to fix that. i also apologize for any past mistakes in other stories... im just too lazy to fix them right now... ill do that eventually.**_

_**I love little Draco too/ I just imagine him being the most KWAII THING EVER!**_

_**But yeah, im so happy this already ahs like 10 favorets and 11 followers. i want to thank you all! i will try to update everyday. But that might be hard because ive got tons of homework.**_

_**So as ive stated in other stories, i pretty much uodate whenever i feel like it, i dont exactly have a schedule. sometimes ill have writers block and not write for a couple weeks. others i might update ever hour. It depends on how much time i have, how motivated i am, and how long i have the computer. **_

_**i have to share it with like 3 oter people and we are using our neighbors wifi...**_

_**again. im a really poor person. we got this laptop from a guy my mom works with who sold it, used btw, for like 50 bucks. it has all sorts of problems but its sort of reliable i guess.**_

_**PS... i think ive been spelling kwaii wrong... is it kawii kawaii, or kwaii? someone please tell me this...**_

_**Thats my downfall. i love to write i just cant spell. i suck sometimes.. But hey you hafta embrace your bads to be able to embrace the goods right?**_

_**anywho, enough about my pitiful self.**_

_**Please R&R and fav and follow if u can!**_

_**You know you want to ^3^~siyera**_


	4. Chapter 4

"master!"everyone said looking at the door.

Gajeel looked to the doors along with everyone else.

"whos this?" Master asked as he walked towards the bar.

"mama lucy! Daddy Gajeel! Small man!" Draco said giggling and running towards Master Macarov.

The older mbarleylsy caught the boy in time. He looked at the boy with a confused gaze, then turned hish head to the blond who smiled fondly at the boy.

"may I please speak to lucy and Gajeel in my office?" he said setting the boy down.

Lucy nodded and looked at Gajeel who was already making is way up the stairs.

She bent down to be the same size as Draco and said, "me and gajeel are going to talk with that nice man okay Draco? Can I trust you to stay here and be good for Levy, mira and Erza?"

The boy looked at her with determination in his eyes, "yes mama lucy! Draco promises to be good,"

All the girls fan girled over the cute boy. Lucy wanted to also but knew ut wasnt the time so she just ruffled his hair and smiled.

She stood up about to go folow the iron dragon slayer and guild master when she felt little arms wrap around her theighs.

She looked down and saw Draco with his face looking up at her hugging her legs with a cute smile, "bye mama Lucy!"

Lucy couldnt hold it in anymore and bent down to squeeze the cute boy, hugging him back, "aww you are so kawaii!"

They let go of eachother and Lucy walked away to masters office still smiling at the thought of the cute dragon.

She walked in to see master behind his desk and Gajeel leaning against a wall.

"child, please explain to me there is a child out there calling you and mr. Redfox here, mom and dad?" master asked calmly as Lucy sat in a chiar in front of the desk.

"well we went on the mission you wanted me to. The monster turned out to be a dragon who hatched after alls the dragons had dissappeared. He was left, and hes just a baby soni decided to take him in till the dragons come back. I dont know why he calls us mom and dad," lucy said all at once.

Master looked to be taking this all in. He was messing with his mustache with squinted eyes, he then asked, "if hes a dragon hows he a human? And you do know that the dragons might never come back. He might well be the last of his kind,"

"I know master," lucy said sighing, "thats what im worried about most. What if the dragons never come back? Who will take care of him when I die? When-"

She was cut off my Gajeel, "stop talking like that Bunny girl. We will face those problems when they damn well come. For now lets just take care of the kid. It wont be so hard with the two of us,"

Both Lucy and Master stared at him.

"what!?" he growled looking out the window, his cheeks tinted pink.

"you... You will help take care of him with me?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel glanced at her, then looked away, his cheeks getting even redder, "well I cant leave the kid with some blond bimbo now can I?"

Lucy smiled softly. Even if he insulted her, he cares. But she decided to humor him and say, "im more worried about you being around him. Your a terrible role kodle and terrible with kids,"

Gajeel scoffed, "how would you know if Im good with kids or not?"

"I have a pretty good idea, Gaj," she said crossing her arms.

Gajeel fell silent when she called him that. It sounded so appealing comming from her mouth. It made himfeel very warm inside and somewhere else.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "what? Cat got your tounge? Hedgehog? "

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts nad smirked, "nope, but im sure somethingbwill have hold of yours if you say my name like that again? And hedgehog? Very original Bunny girl,"

Lucy blushed and turned her head away from him towards master, "so master, I guess Gajeel and I are going to take full responsibility for Draco,"

Master nodded smiling. He was happy to have another child apart of his family, and he was amused from their fight, "thats fine child, but tell me, is he able to use magic?"

Lucy seemed to light up, "oh your never honna guess! Hes the celestial dragon! Im not sure what his magic is like, but he said that he has magic,"

Master smiled and nodded, "okay, now you two get out there and take god care of your child,"

Both lucy and Gajeel sighed and walked out of the office leaving a smiling master.

"so, wheres he gonna stay? Mine and Lilys place is too small for the kid," Gajeel said while they walked towards the rest of the guild.

Lucy bit her lip, "I guess he can stay at my place. Its not too big and Natsu, Gray, and erza always break in, so im pretty sure there will be room for him. Theres probubly room for you and Lily too. We might as well live together so he we both can take care of Draco,"

Gajeel nodded and they walked down the stairs. It was pretty much back to normal now.

Team Natsu, and some of the girls of the guild were sitting at a table surrounding Draco.

The colorful haired boys eyes lit up when he saw them and waved them over, "mama Lucy! Pinky eats fire!"

Lucy laughed and sat next to him while Gajeel stood off to the side, "I know. Hes cool isnt he? Gajeel can eat iron too. Thats because they have a magic that their parents taught them,"

Draco listened wide eyed waiting for Lucy to finish. When she diddnt he looked confused.

"Mira? Can you please bring the insagnia stamp over here?" she asked instead.

Mira nodded and lucy looked at Draco.

"I have a very important question for you Draco. Do you want to be a mage of Fairytail like me and Gajeel?" she asked smiling as Mira came with the stamp at ready

Draco gave a toothy grin showing off his sharp white canines and nodded vigurously.

Lucy smiled and looked at mira who nodded and said, "Okay Draco, im going to give you a stamp of the guild that will tell other people that you are a Fairytail mage. Is there a special color you want and where do you want it?"

Draco scrunched his face up adoribly to think, he then shot up and held out his hand and said, "yellow!"

Mira smiled and stamped on his hand leaving a yellow Fairytail guild mark, "now you are officially a Fairytail mage,"

_**And there you go people!**_

_**Im sorry if there are some grammar or speling problems. My computer charger is broken and so im writing this on my tiny samsung tablet.**_

_**Oh and GajeelxLucy, or is it LucyxGajeel? Srry if I get them wrong. Anyway back to the point, i have to say thank you for the compliment I know I am cute. Im just joking, im not really cute, Draco is wayyyyyyy cuter than I ever can be. But I can be adorible when I want to be.**_

_**And thanks for the other reviews tooo!**_

_**And for the favs and likes.**_

_**Love yall**_

_**but remember to R&R and fav and follow.**_

_**U can friend me on facebook, im siyera king, my picture is three girls. Im the one in glasses.**_

_**But yeah, do what you want.**_

_**Again, love yall~siyera**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat at a table watching Draco play with Asuka. She smiled softly, she was glad the guild members welcomed Draco with open arms. She diddnt know why she even doubted them.

While she watched she felt sa if someone was watching her she turned her head to see Fairytail's resident matchmaker sitting across from her with an innocent smile on her face.

Lucy shrieked and fell out of her seat onto the ground. She sat on the ground holding her chest breathing in and out. She looked at the barmaid who was now sitting in the seat she had fallen out of.

She sighed knowing what was coming.

She got up off the ground and sat dejected at the seat across the white haired beauty.

"Sooo, Lucy, when were you and our little Gajeel going to move in with each other?" She asked a little too innocently.

"Gajeel is doing what?" a stern voice said from above them. They both looked uo and saw a large Erza with a dark shadow covering her, the only thing you could really see were her glowing eyes.

Mira and Lucy gulped, and the blond spoke, "Master thought it would be best if we moved in together, for Dracos sake,"

Erza seemed to calm down slightly and sat down at the table eyeing her, "Fine, but if he does anything Lucy I will know,"

Lucy sweat dropped but smiled reassuringly at the redhead, "Don't worry Erza, he wouldn't try anything in front of Draco and I wouldn't let him do anything anyway,"

"Moma! Moma! Looky what Draco did!" They turned their heads to a sweet little voice call to them,.

Lucy looked and laughed when she saw the two children.

Draco and Asuka were both sitting on large balls of light flying around.

"Be careful guys," Lucy said smiling.

Draco nodded and started to move his ball of light towards her. Asukas had disappeared. He was slowly picking up speed while he got closer and ran straight into the blond. He diddnt stop there, he kept fly ion the ball of light taking Lucy with him. She screamed and held onto the smaller blond.

They both zoomed around the guild, people jumping out of the way not to get ran over. Soon they both were about to run into the guild doors and screamed holding onto each other closing their eyes embracing for impact.

Just as they were about to run into the door, it flew open and the light, carrying lucy and Draco, ram straight into whoever had opened it.

"Shit! What was that?" A male voice said from beneath the busty blond.

She sat up quickly and looked around. Where's Draco? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?

She finally found a blob of multi colored blond hair and practically crawled to where he was sitting.

"Draco? Are you okay?" She asked grabbing him and setting him in her lap. He looked at her while she lifted his arms searching for any injuries.

"Moma?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Moma?!" Two voices said, but the blond woman ignored them.

"Whats wrong honey?" Lucy asked wiping the tears that slowly trailed down the childs face.

"D-Draco diddnt mean to bump into people!" He said and started to bawl hugging the girls chest.

She smiled softly and held him to her shushing him, she whispered, "Its okay Draco. I know you diddnt mean too. No one got hurt so its all okay,"

The boy sniffled and leaned back to look at the woman who had found him in that cave, "O-okay,"

She smiled which made him smile and they hugged once again.

"Okay can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" A voice said Lucy opened her eyes realizing they had actually ran into some people. She started to panic once again, "Oh my god! Im soooo Sorry about that, He hasn't mastered his magic yet,"

She looked at who they had rammed into and saw none other than Sabertooths twin dragonslayers.

"You smell weird!" Draco said happily pointing at the two, all traces of his tears gone

"Hey! You don't smell so good either kid!" The blond, Sting, said pointing back at the child.

The raven haired one, Rouge, Face palmed and looked at Lucy, "I am sorry for my partner's immaturity. And it is okay, Miss Heartifilia,"

Lucy blushed when he said her full name, "Just call me Lucy. And again im really sorry, let me buy you guys a meal? It's the least I could do,"

She held Draco in her arms while she stood and spoke to the shadow dragonslayer.

"That would be nice, Lucy" He replied with a slight blush on his face.

They stood there awkwardly till a large shadow fell over the group, "What are you Sabers doing here?"

Lucy looked up to see an annoyed Gajeel, "Gajeel be nice,"

Gajeel tsked, "Come off it Bunnygirl, they could be here to start a fight between guilds,"

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to him, handed Draco to him much to his distaste and turned back to the twin dragonslayers.

"Daddy!" Draco yelled hugging the Iron dragonslayers neck.

"Daddy!?" The two Sabers yelled.

"Since when did you and blondie here have a kid?" Sting asked.

Lucy blushed and Gajeel had a slight tint of pink in his face, "We diddnt have a kid together. If you want to know the truth then come sit down while I treat you to that meal I mentioned,"

"Okay," Rouge said and Lucy led The three males and child to a table.

Mira walked up, "Oh! What are some handsome Sabers doing here?"

Sting flashed her a flirtatious smile, "Well I would love to say it was to see you beautiful,"

Mira smiled and ignored him much to his annoyance, "Lucy, I heard you were going to order a meal for them?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes Mira, please take there orders and put it on my tab,"

Mira nodded and wipped out a note pad jotting down Rouge and Stings orders.

Once she walked away, Sting and Rouge looked at Lucy Gajeel and Draco expectantly.

Lucy sighed, "Well me and Gajeel went on a mission about a monster that was scaring a town. They thought it might have been a dragon so they wanted a dragonslayer, and someone who had information on stars and the only dragon slayer left at the guild was Gajeel, and im the only one in the guild who really knows about stars. Sow e werent on the mission. When we got there, t turned out it really was a dragon that was on the cave scaring the locals,"

This caught the dragonslayers interest, "did it know what happened to the other dragons?" Rouge asked. He knew his and Rouges dragons weren't going to come back. They were dead. But the other dragonslayers dragons were still out there somewhere.

"That's the thing. The dragon was left behind because it hadn't hatched out of its egg yet. So when all the dragons disappeared he was left behind," Lucy said smiling sadly at Draco who was tracing the lines and piercings on Gajeels face, "he was all alone, and me and Gajeel had found him. He could shape shift into a human form, apparently all dragons can, and that is how we got Draco here. He is the Celestial Dragon. He still a baby though,"

Sting and Rouge just stared at her like she was crazy.

Lucy shifted under their gaze.

Sting was the first to speak, "You mean to say that this little… KID! Is a dragon?"

Lucy nodded. The two dragon slayers and lucy watched the little boy smile and play with Gajeel who had a tiny ghost smile on his face while he watched the boy. Lucy smiled. Maybe the kid was all he needed.

"If its true make hi8m change into his dragon form," Sting said crossing his arms.

Lucy looked at Draco, "Hey Draco honey?" The boy looked at her, "Can you change into your dragon body?"

He smiled hugely and nodded.

He jumped out of Gajeel's arms. Lucy saw a tiny look of disappointment cross his face. But it was gone as fast as it got there.

The boy stood in front of the table smiled and started shimmering. Then Flashed a bright light that made everyone cover their eyes, except Sting of course, He was a white Dragonslayer. Now a dragon about the size of a cow stood where the boy did. He shined and shimmered in all his colorful glory. He was looking at Lucy with his beautiful green eyes.

Lucy smiled and the dragon smiled back, or at least tried to, but it looked more like a sneer, "See? Now do you believe me?"

Both Sting and Rouges mouths were hanging open. Draco walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hugging her to his large body. Lucy smiled and hugged back.

When they let go of each other Draco started to shimmer again and turned back into his adorable human body.

Sting was first to recover, "How the hell did you find a dragon Blondie?"

Lucy smiled as Draco ran back into Gajeels arms much to the older mans surprise, "Well I already told you. Me and Gajeel are going to take care of him till the other dragons come back…"

Sting and Rouges faces softned. Rouge stepped forward, "But the dragons may never come back," He said in a tiny whisper that Lucy barely heard and hoped Draco diddnt.

Lucy nodded solemnly , "I know, but I can take care of him as much as I can. And Gajeel is going to help me. We were the ones Draco saved so he thinks of us as his parents,"

Sting smirked and slid next to the busty blond leaning into her and spoke into his ear, "So you not iron heads woman? Maybe you can be mine,"

Lucy shivered and decided that she had enough and yelled, "LUCY KICK!" kicking the white dragon slayer across the guild.

Draco cheered, and Gajeel smirked holding the child in his arms as they both watched the woman kick the playboy away, "Nice kick bunnygirl, gihi"

Lucy glared at them, "Don't make me Lucy Kick you too Gaj,"

Draco giggled at his 'parents' antics while they bickered to eachother.

_**OMGGGGGGGG long time no see, im sooooo sorry for being so long, school has been a bitch and I don't have my laptop so im having to write everything at school in my first hour. But im back abnd ill try to update my other stories too. **_

_**Im also trying some of my updates on my phone but its hard because the screens is small and the swipy thingy sucks butt. **_

_**Please don't hate me too much.**_

_**I am so happy you like this story btw. I know im SOOOOOO original. Lmao jk.**_

_**I just really ship galu, and when I tell people that they look at me like ive grown a second head im all like " don't discriminate!" Whatever the hell that means gihi.**_

_**But yeah I love all your reviews and your favorites, I have like, I think sixty? Favorites and like fifty follows or something like that, maybe both. **_

_**It makes me sooo happy.**_

_**So ya I will try to update my others tories as soon as possible so please just be patient.**_

_**PS! I made a beta profile or whatever tho im not sure what it is, but if u do I would appreciate it if u told me, but other wise hmu on it peoples!**_

_**Yolo (not fo Kenny tho)~siyera**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late, and the guild was at its high. They were celebrating the arrival of some new guild members.

It turned out that instead of Sting becoming guild master of Sabertooth, Orga did because he was strongest in the guild. After Minerva left and Jiemma was kicked out the guild had become a nicer place. But the two dragonslayers felt alone there. They diddnt really have any friends beside themselves.

So they had come to Fairytail to join a guild with other dragonslayers and Matser Macarov welcomed them with open arms.

Lucy was sitting with Draco and Rouge while Gajeel, Sting, and Natsu had an arm wrestling match. Lucy diddnt know how they had started it but she diddnt want to get caught up in their stupidity.

"So do you guys have a place to stay yet?" Lucy asked Rouge while Draco set his head in his arms and watched the boys arm wrestle.

"Not yet, we have to go on a job or two before we have enough money to buy a place," Rouge replied taking a drink of his beer that Mira had brought him a while back.

Lucy smiled brightly, "Hey! Why don't you guys stay with me Draco and Gajeel till you get your own place! Im sure Gajeel wouldn't mind, and Draco would love it!"

Rouge sdmiled at her offer, "I am thankful for the suggestion but I don't think Gajeel would like it very much. Plus why are you two living together?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "We need to be together to raise Draco. And if Gajeel has a problem with it he can take it up with me, so you don't have to worry,"

Rouge smiled, "Okay then. But will you have enough room?"

Lucy waved his worry off, "I can fit all of team Natsu in my apartment. I can fit three dragonslayers and a dragon,"

Rouge smiled nad they talked for a while longer.

Lucy looked at the time. It was late and she still had to set up sleeping arrangements for the guests she will be having. She looked at Draco and saw him fast asleep with his head on the table in a weird position while his body was twisted around.

How the hell can he sleep like that? She thought.

She looked at Gajeel who was now sitting with the other two dragonslayers. They all just sat there glaring at each other.

She sighed and looked at Rouge, "I think its time to go,"

He nodded and they stood up. Rouge went to the table with the dragonslayers and Lucy grabbed Draco.

She held him in her arms while his legs wrapped around her midsection, and he snuggled into her. He wrapped his arms around her like a sloth. She sighed and smiled at his adorableness.

She started walking to the table that Rouge was at.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

Gajeel sat back while Sting jumped up, "why are they staying with us?"

Lucy rolled her eyes , "They don't have a place to stay and its better than them spending their last bit of money on a hotel. If you have a problem with it you can sleep outside,"

Gajeel glared at her and stood up walking past them without saying a word.

Lucy turned to the twin dragon slayers and smiled, "Well come on!"

They made their way out of the guild and walked to Lucys apartment.

It was a silent walk, The only noise was their footsteps and Dracos soft snoring.

Lucy unconsciously started to hum. The three dragonslayers found it soothing.

Once they made it to the apartment they let Lucy lead the way with Draco in her arms. She walked up the stairs and went to a door. She used one hand to get her keychain and used the other to keep Draco from falling.

Once she got it she opened the door walking in leaving the door open for the three men.

Gajeel looked around the little living space. It wasn't big but it was enough for the five of them. She had a kitchen, a living room with a lacrima TV, a large couch and two chairs, a coffee table, and a little pink bedroom with a bed covered in white and pink. A desk with papers scattered all over it sat in the corner of the room with a beanbag chair in the other corner.

Sting walked in like he owned the place abnd sat on the couch lounging around. Rouge stood to the side analyzing every detail, while Gajeel went and followed Lucy to the bedroom where she was tucking Draco in bed.

He stood in the doorway watching her. She looked at Draco with so much love and caring it made Gajeel feel weird. He watched her lean down and kiss the baby dragon on the forehead and turn around smiling at Gajeel like she knew he was there.

She walked over to him motioning for him to follow her. She walked out and shut the door quietly.

She looked at Gajeel, "Where's Lily?"

Gajeel looked at her then realization dawned on him. Where the hell was his cat? He looked around and saw that the Exceed hadn't followed them.

Just then as if on que, there was a tiny knock at the door. Lucy went to the door and opened it to reveal said exceed. He looked lost.

"Oh Lily!" Lucy said grabbing him in her arms and shutting the door hugging him to her bosom, "Im sooo sorry we forgot you! How did you know where I lived?"

Lily wiggled out of her hold. He had business to discuss with his owner, "Its quite alright, Lucy-san. I have something to discuss with Gajeel if you do not mind,"

Lucy nodded and pointed to where the Iron Dragon slayer was sitting watching the lacrima TV with the other two Dragonslayers. Some fighting TV show was on.

Of Course.

She walked to a closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows.

SDhe walked over to Sting and threw a pillow at him a little too hard, then handed Rouge a pillow politely.

"What the hell Blondie!" Sting yells with the pillow in his lap.

Lucy turned on him fats as lighting getting in his face with an evil look in her eyes, "Shut your fucking mouth before I make you. There is a little boy sleeping in the next room and if he wakes up because of your big fat mouth I will personally Lucy kick you into Edolas got it?"

Sting stared at her wide eyed and nodded. She nodded and stood straight moving to the kitchen.

Sting looked at his best friend and scowled when he saw him smiling and trying to hold in his laughing, "Shut up,"

He crossed his arms and went back to watching the tv.

Gajeel and Lily were ion the bathroom while they talked, "Whats up buddy?"

Lily sighed and looked at his friend before he spoke, "The grand magic games are doing something differently this year. Instead of having teams anyone in a guild are able to participate, except for the guild master. The games will be held on a island in the middle of nowhere and it's a fight to the death. Last year was so popular and more pole wanted to see Fairytail and Sabertooth go at it so now they are having it just one big fight. They will have at a maximum of eight people from each guild to fight and if your either severely injured or killed you can leave but whoever is last standing wins,"

Gajeel looked at him weirdly. He remembered Levy telling him about a book like that, it was called something like hungry or food or whatever. The point was they made kids kill each other. This was barbaric. If jhe were still in Phantom lord he would be all for it but now he diddnt want to kill anyone.

"How do you know about all this?" he asked the brown exceed.

"I heard master and Laxus talking. They are planning on choosing who will participate tomorrow. A member of the council is coming to make sure they do it. Anyone can go Gajeel, **ANYONE, **even kids," Lily emphasized.

Gajeel looked at the door thinking about Draco and Wendy and even Asuka. Wendy might have a chance but the other two diddnt, they were barely ten years old!

"What should we do? What if Draco is chosen?" Gajeel asked. He diddnt know why it worried him so much if the kid was chosen. Maybe he was getting soft.

There was a knock on the door bringing him out of his mind, "Hey? Are you guys done? I set up your bed and I have to take a shower," Lucys sweet voice came from outside the door.

Gajeel and Lily shared a worried look and walked out of the bathroom to see Lucy with her hair in a bun and a towel in her hand. She knew right away something was wrong when she saw hius face even though he had his usual poker face.

"Whats wrong? What did Lily tell you? Did something happen at the guild?" Lucy asked worry in her voice.

"….." Gajeel diddnt say anything. He diddnt want to scare her.

Lily spoke instead, "I will tell you after you take your shower, Lucy-san,"

Lucy nodded but still ahd worry on her face as she rushed into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once the door closed and Gajeel was sitting in one of the chairs that now had a pillow and blanket on it.

"So what happened?" Sting asked bored.

Gajeel diddnt speak looking at the tv. He wasn't going to say anything without Lucy there. He only wanted to say it once.

"Not gonna answer me? Fine. Lets talk about something else," Sting said with an evil smirk, "Hey, wanna go through her underwear drawer?"

Rouge stood up and smacked his blond friend in the back of the head, "Ow!" he whined quietly not to wake up the kid in the other room, fearing the wrath of Lucy.

"Sting have some respect," He said simply and sat back down.

They sat in silence all their thoughts drifting from different things.

Gajeel was worrying about the new Grand Magic Games, Lily was worrying about Gajeel, Rouge…. Who knows what he was thinking. Sting was dirty thoughts of Liucy in the bath. He slowly had a trail of blood drizzling out of his nose while he fantasized.

He suddenly felt the pain of iron hitting his face, before he passed out.

"K.O." Rouge said amused at his friends fate.

"Dirty minded ass hole," Gajeel mumbled as he retracted his hand and crossed his arms while they waited for Lucy to get out of the bathroom.

**OMGGGGGG THX people I love u and your reviews. yes im back. im typing whenever I can at school. im also working on my newest update of Misspent gifts and SP on FB. so be ready people!**

**I have recently become obsessed with Disney and all that shiz, as I said before... I think... anyway. Ikm catching up on school. or trying to at least. Finals are coming and its super stupid because now everyone HAS to take them, stupid right? yeah so ill goi and leave you guys to read.**

**I love sting so much and really ship sticy cause im weird. but this ISNT a sticy story its Galu. srry. but I still just like the sifter side of sting. I think he was only like that at the gmg because well, he had iemma to look up to, just think about it.**

**anyway imam go.**

**don't wake me u-u-u-u-up, don't wake me u-u-u-up~siyera**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy stood in the bathroom after her shower. She was worried about what Gajeel and Lily had spoken about.

She dried her hair then stepped out to see Gajeel sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Rouge looking through a book by her bookshelf and Sting passed out in the corner.

"Okay, now tell me what happened," Lucy said sitting in the spot Sting was sitting in before she took her shower.

Gajeel looked at lily while the Exceed sighed, "I know what the GMG's will be about. Do either of you know the books Hunger games?"

Lucy thought about it then said, "Yeah. It was a great book, why?"

"Well the magic Council are doing something of that sort. They will take all the guilds teams and put them on an island and make them battle it out. You can leave if you are hurt in any major way where your life is in danger or you get defeated by another team." He explained, "At least that's the just of it,"

Lucy looked horrified. If it was anything like the books she diddnt want anyone apart of it.

"So we fight and whoever's left wins?" Rouge summed up.

Lily nodded.

"And master is okay with this?" Lucy asked.

"He doesn't exactly have a choice. He doesn't get to choose the teams or 'Players', and he is expected to join, just like all the other guilds." Lily said in a sad tone.

Lucy was worried. What if a little kid was chosen? She started to freak out.

"Bunnygirl, chill, it'll be okay. I wont let anything happen to anyone," Gajeel said putting a hand on her head reassuringly.

She smiled thankfully at him.

Rouge was analyzing the whole affair. He was lost in thought.

"Hey shadows," gajeel said turning on Rouge now, "Get your lightbulb friend on the couch so we can sleep. We have a big day tomorrow,"

The Shadow dragon slayer nodded and dragged his friend to the couch while Lucy walked to her room and Gajeel made himself comfortable on a chair with Lily on his lap.

They all went to sleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOMA! MOMA! MOMA! MOMA! DRACO HUNGWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lucy felt something on her midsection poking her face. She opened her eyes to see Draco just a few inches away from her face yelling at the top of his lungs that he was hugery.

"MOMA! Good morning!" He said happily sitting back and waving to her, even though she was just under him.

"DRacoooooooooo" She groaned sitting up sliding the baby dragon off her and onto the bed.

He looked at her clock and saw it was nine o'clock. Time to get up.

"She stood up and walked out of the room with Draco following her. She stepped into the middle room and saw the dragon slayers still asleep.

"How could they have slept through Dracos yelling?" She asked aloud and walked to the kitchen.

"Draco want pancakes!" Draco said happily sitting on a chair at the table.

"What kind?" She asked getting the ingrediants out.

"Banana!" He yelled happily.

Lucy smiled and nodded in approval. She heard some groans from the middle room and smirked.

As she made he pancakes the Dragon slayers woke up and were all sitting at the table tilling Sting in on what happened yesterday after he was knocked out.

"That's shit!: He yelled.

"STING! LANGUAGE!" Lucy yelled glaring at him, then looking at Draco, "Don't repeat what he said,"

The dragon looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Okay, breakfast is done" She announced setting large piles of panckakes in front of each make at the table.

Sting and Draco dug in right away while Rouge ate nicely and Gajeel looked at his.

"hat the hell is this bunny girl?" He asked her.

"banana pancakes," she replied making herself small plate.

"Banana? Im not some wuss who eats banana pancakes! Get me some iron in here woman!" He commanded.

Lucy looked at him with raised eyes brows, "Oh? Well then I guess you can starve. And get your own iron, you hedgehog!" She yelled angrily.

He pouted, "Well why would I do that when I have a woman here to do it for me?"

Lucy laughed, "oh and where is she?"

"Right in front of me," He replied.

"Sorry honey, but I aint doin crap for you," she said and set her own food at the table and started eating.

"Then whats the use of a woman if she wont make man food?" He asked.

"Well I know for sure it aint to be your slave," She repied taking a bite of her delicious pancakes.

Gajeel pouted and looked away from the blond.

He then got an idea and smiled evilly. He then kicked her under the table.

She squeaked and looked at him surprised. She kicked him back hard. He grimaced and kicked her back. They started to kick each other under the table.

"Can you two please not play footsie while we eat?" Rouge asked.

Lucy and Gajeel looked at him with red faces, "He/She Kicked me!" They yelled at the same time.

"Looked like footsie to me," Sting replied with a smile.

Lucy scowled at the three dragon slayers and went to eating her food, while gajeel just looked out the window with crossed arms.

After breakfast they got ready and left for the guild.

"do you think they'll choose the teams since the gmgs are in a few days?" Lucy asked while they walked.

"Probubly" Gajeel replied.

They all were quiet the rest of the walk.

When they got to the guild they saw a carriage with the Magic Council symbol on it. They walked to the doors and went inside.

Everyone was in there.

"Well now that we have everyone here I will start choosing the participants of the GMG's this year," A short man with large eyebrows and bright pink eyes said.

Lucy looked at Gajeel while Draco held onto her hand. She walked over to her team.

"This isnt fair," Gray said glaring at the short man.

"As you should know, this years GMG's are different. We will choose four people from each guild, light or dark, and they will be expected to compete in the games. The rules will be explained on the opening day. Now to announce the contestants. We do it at random so everyone close your eyes, If you are tapped stay were you are and when I say so walk to the stage," the short man said with a nod. The guild members closed their eyes reluctantly and waited a full five minuets before the short man spoke again, "Okay you may open your eyes now. If you were tapped I would like for you to come on stage,"

Lucy l;ooked around the guild to see who all started to make their way to the stage. She saw laki, Laxus and Macow start to make their way to the stage. She raised and eye brow. Who was the last one?

She then realized that the grip on heer hand was no longer there. She looked down and no longer saw Draco standing there next to her. She looked around frantically then looked at the stage and saw Dracio walking up the stairs along with Laki, Laxus and Macow.

"No!"

_**Long time no see people. Im sorry I havent updated. I went out of town for thanksgiving and I diddnt have this chapter heere. It was in my school file, but I transferred it to another folder so here it is.**_

_**I would like to tell you that I do have a beta I just dont know how to work the damn thing, but im working on all the grammer problems. **_

_**Iot was hard decideding who should participate in the GMGs. I chose at random. F course not for Draco... but anyway. I know it sounds like its going to go all hungre games. But it wont okay? Trust me.**_

_**Anyway I gotta go love yall review please and I just ight make something happen between Lucy and Gajeel... .**_

_**~Jedi master Siyera**_


End file.
